W mroku
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Izuku zostaje poważnie ranny, chroniąc Bakugou


**W mroku**

Autor: Zilidya D. Ragon

Pary: Izuku x Katsuki (Boku no Hero akademia)

One shot

Pomysł rozwinięty z dwustronicowego doujina, gdzie zabrakło zakończenia, co niepomiernie mnie zirytowało ― oto efekt tej irytacji.

OOO

― Bakogou, powinieneś podziękować Midoriyi ― rzucił chłodno Kirishima w plecy chcącego odejść Katsukiego.

― Wszystko w porządku, Midoriya? ― Todorowi przykucnął obok kolegi z klasy, który nadal klęczał na ziemi.

― Jestem tylko nadal oszołomiony ― odparł cicho, trzymając się za głowę.

― Nie zauważyłeś, że osłonił cię przed atakiem złoczyńcy? ― kontynuował Eijirou, łapiąc Katsukiego za ramię.

― Przestań pieprzyć. Ten głupek sam się wcisnął wprost pod atak ― warknął przez zęby.

― Co nie zmienia faktu, że cię uratował.

― Daj mu spokój, Kirishima ― powstrzymał go Izuku, próbując wstać, podpierając się ręką. ― Już wszystko w porządku. Prawdę mówiąc, usłyszenie podziękowań od Kacchana byłoby przerażające ― jęknął na koniec, zataczając się, gdy nogi ugięły się pod nim.

Ramię Todorokiego uchroniło go przed bolesnym upadkiem.

― Coś mi się zdaje, że nasze "w porządku" i twoje „w porządku" diametralnie się różnią.

― Wybacz. To przez to, że tu ciągle jest tak ciemno. ― Shouto drgnął zaskoczony, patrząc na niego. ― Ale i tak jestem zdumiony. Potrafisz zrobić tak gruby lód, że dookoła panuje mrok.

Wyprostował się i zaczął rozglądać.

Eijirou i Katsuki spojrzeli w jego stronę, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi.

„ _O czym on, do cholery, mówi?",_ pomyślał Katsuki, przełykając głośno i nie chcąc przyjąć prawdy, która powoli wychodził na jaw.

― Midoriya? ― zaniepokoił się już na całego Shouto.

― Todoroki? Gdzie jesteś? ― spytał Izuku, spoglądając w kierunku skąd słyszał głos.

Jego oczy straciły zielony blask i doskonale wszyscy widzieli, że nic nie widzą.

Midoriya Izuku oślepł.

OOO

Bakugou opierał się o ścianę w pewnym oddaleniu od gabinetu pielęgniarki U.A., krzyżując ręce na piersi i nerwowo stukając palcami o ramię. Pozostali siedzieli bliżej ambulatorium, niecierpliwie czekając na opinię o koledze. W drodze powrotnej zasłabł i zaniepokoił ich jeszcze bardziej.

Całą czwórka brali udział w zwyczajnym treningu, gdy niespodziewanie natrafili na złoczyńcę, okradającego budynek na terenie ich patrolu.

Katsuki ledwo dostrzegł osłaniającego go Deku, a siła Daru złoczyńcy odrzuciła ich kilka kroków do tyłu. Todoroki zamroził go chwilę później.

W końcu kobieta wyszła, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Już to zachowanie było niepokojące, zwykle wpuszczała do środka.

― Co z Midoriyą? ― spytał od razu Todoroki.

Katsuki zmarszczył czoło. Ten dupek wyraźnie troszczył się ostatnio o tego głupka Deku.

Pielęgniarka milczała, przyglądając im się przez chwilę.

― Jest źle. Oślepł ― odparła wprost.

― Nie może go pani uzdrowić swoim Darem?

― Próbowałam. Jednak Izuku jest zbyt wyczerpany, by regeneracja się aktywowała.

― Wyczerpany? Nie walczyliśmy aż tak długo ― zdziwił się Kirishima. ― Midoriya nawet go nie uderzył. Jedynie zablokował atak. ― Spojrzał wymownie na Bakugou, który zgromił go spojrzeniem.

― Nic nie mogę zrobić. Musi odpoczywać. Ktoś powinien cały czas przy nim być i mu pomagać ― sprecyzowała. ― Gdy odzyska siły, spróbuję jeszcze raz. ― Chłopcy wyraźnie poweseleli, ale nie ona. ― Od razu uprzedzam, że może być już wtedy za późno ― dodała.

― Jak to za późno?

― Moja regeneracja ma określony czas działania. Jeśli nie odzyska sił i to w odpowiedniej ilości do trzech dni, nie uleczę go.

― Przecież wystarczy, że się wyśpi ― wtrącił się w końcu Bakugou.

― Nie w jego przypadku. Nie sądzę, żeby wam to mówił i nie chcę go zdradzać, ale raczej powinniście wiedzieć. Midoriya Izuku jest u mnie codziennie.

― Codziennie?! ― sapnęli zszokowani.

― Każde użycie Daru go rani.

― Głupek! ― warknął znów Katsuki. ― Po co go używa? Niech zrezygnuje z bycia bohaterem, skoro każdy...

― Jeśli go nie użyje, nie nauczy się z niego korzystać. Beze mnie w ogóle nie mógłby tego robić i to przypuszczalnie jest powód, że tu zdawał ― rzekła, w myślach dziękując sobie za taką wymówkę, nie ujawniając jednocześnie tajemnicy chłopca.

Bakugou burkną pod nosem kilka niecenzuralnych slow. Nigdy nie podejrzewałby tego gnojka, że zwyczajnie nie mógł korzystać z Daru i dał się wszystkim wyśmiewać. Zwłaszcza jemu.

― Przeniosę go do jednego z pokoi leczniczych. Który z was się nim zaopiekuje?

― Ja ― odparł natychmiast Todoroki.

― Ja ― sapnął jednocześnie Katsuki, mrożąc zaraz potem dwudarowego wzrokiem. ― Znamy się od małego.

― Możecie się wymieniać ― zaproponowała ugodowo kobieta, widząc zbliżającą się burzę.

― W razie czego wezwij, przyjdę cię wymienić ― rzucił Shouto, poganiając Kirishimę do wyjścia. ― Pozdrów od nas Midoriyę jak się przebudzi. Wpadniemy później.

Ta ucieczka wydawała dziwna, nawet jak dla Bakugou.

― Chodź. Pomożesz mi ― dyrygowała.

Katsuki wszedł za nią do ambulatorium. Midoriya spał. Był blady, ale ostatnio zwykle taki był. Teraz wyjaśniło się dlaczego. Jego kostium leżał poskładany na krześle.

― Będę wpadała co jakiś czas zmienić opatrunki ― mówiła, odkrywając chłopca.

― Miał być ranny tylko w oczy... ― zająknął się na koniec, widząc realny stan Izuku.

Cóż, to uzasadniało notoryczne noszenie koszul z długim rękawem. Całe ręce, tors, a nawet nogi były poznaczone większymi lub mniejszymi bliznami przemiennie ze świeżymi opatrunkami.

― To zranienia z dwóch ostatnich tygodni. Nie musi mieć opatrunku na oczach, ale w pokoju powinien być półmrok. Niech nie chodzi sam. Kolejne obrażenie w głowę pogłębi jeszcze bardziej uraz i w ogóle nie będzie szansy na uzdrowienie.

Bakugou słuchał, choć bardziej skupiał się na obecnym wyglądzie Deku. Pomógł przenieść go na drugie łóżko i przewieźć do pokoju. Zasłonił kotarę, gdy kobieta sprawdzała kroplówkę oraz ostatni raz stan pacjenta.

― W razie problemów natychmiast mnie wezwij. I jak najmniej wizyt. Ma odpoczywać jak najwięcej.

Chłopak został sam ze śpiącym.

Przysunął sobie bliżej krzesło, odwracając oparciem w stronę łóżka i usiadł, opierając ręce na oparciu, a na nich głowę.

― Pieprzony dureń z ciebie, Deku. Nikt nie kazał ci mnie osłaniać. Ten twój syndrom bohatera cię kiedyś zabije.

Coś ścisnęło go w piersi, gdy sens własnych słów dotarł do niego. Deku szkoli się na bohatera. Jakie są szanse, że podczas którejś misji...?

Nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć. Westchnął ciężko, ale myśli nieubłaganie krążyły wokół tego jednego.

OOO

Izuku obudził się w całkowitej ciemności. Poruszając ręką, wyczuł, że pielęgniarka znów zaaplikowała mu kroplówkę wzmacniającą.

― Świetnie. Utknąłem na noc w ambulatorium. Kacchan znów będzie się naigrywał, jak... ― jęknął, starając się odwrócić trochę na bok. ― Boli. Chyba przesadziłem ostatnio z treningami. Wszystko mnie boli.

Z przyzwyczajenia mruczał do siebie, gdy był sam. Westchnął, opadając na poduszkę po kolejnej nieudanej próbie siadania.

― Nigdy nie dogonię Kacchana w tym tempie. Mogę używać dopiero pięciu procent Daru i ciągle mnie rani. I pewnie dostanie mi się za przesadzenie ― zaśmiał się krótko, ale kolejny spazm bólu zamienił go w jęk.

― Przestań się wreszcie wiercić i leż spokojnie.

Omal nie spadł z łóżka, słysząc Kacchana tak blisko siebie.

― Ale mnie wystraszyłeś. Czemu siedzisz tu po ciemku?

Czuł, jak ten przykrywa go kocem i poprawia poduszkę. Wszystko bez najmniejszego problemu z powodu panujących ciemności.

― Tu nie jest ciemno. Atak złoczyńcy uszkodził ci wzrok. Masz trzy dni, by odpocząć, inaczej regeneracja nie zadziała.

Izuku wciągnął spanikowany oddech, a potem kolejny i kolejny.

― Jestem... niewidomy? Ale... Jak? Dlaczego?

― Kurde, Deku! Uspokój się. ― Potrząsnął nim, ale ten złapał się go zachłannie.

Brak kontaktu wzrokowego nie przestraszył go tak bardzo, jak widok łez na policzkach rannego. Przecież już nie raz widział, jak ten beczy po tym, jak go sprał, szydząc z braku Daru. Teraz jednak nie było w tych oczach bezsilności tego typu, lecz całkiem inna, podszyta przerażeniem.

Nim sam się opanował, Midoriya hiperwentylował się tak bardzo, że stracił przytomność, osuwając się prawie z łóżka. Złapał go i położył z powrotem na poduszce, przykrywając. Widok umięśnionego torsu już wcześniej go zaskoczył. Deku zwykle był słabeuszem, ale to ciało temu przeczyło. Przesunął dłonią po torsie, odgrodzonym barierą przykrycia.

― Dlaczego tak zachłannie brniesz za mną? Nigdy mnie nie dościgniesz. Tylko niepotrzebnie się ranisz. ― Nagle zgniótł koc w dłoni. ― Nie pozwolę ci na to. To moje działka, Deku! Tylko mnie wolno doprowadzać cię do łez.

Ponowne jęknięcie oznajmiło ocknięcie się Midoriyi.

― Kacchan?

― Czego? Masz odpoczywać ― burknął, puszczając szybko koc i odsuwając się.

― Co tu robisz? ― spytał cicho, zagryzając wargę, jakby powstrzymując się przed płaczem.

― Ktoś musi cię pilnować, byś gdzieś nie polazł ślepy .

― Czemu ty? ― Wyraźnie drgnął na określenie „ślepy".

― Taką miałem zachciankę. Todoroki gdzieś zabrał Kirishimę, potem przyjdą, o ile zostaną wpuszczeni. Masz odpoczywać. Mam ci to wtłuc młotkiem do łba?! ― zirytował się.

― Przecież leżę.

Bakugou obserwował jak Deku ściska koc drżącymi dłońmi i głos brzmiał nie tak, jak zwykle. Nagle zniknęła gdzieś jego zadziorność i zapalczywość.

― Kroplówka się kończy. Idę zapytać, czy nie trzeba kolejnej ― rzucił i wyszedł.

Już dawno go tak nie nosiło, by przywalić temu idiocie, ale coś go jednocześnie powstrzymywało. Chciał też zrobić coś diametralnie innego i był tymi myślami zszokowany.

Na wejściu pielęgniarka go zbeształa:

― Zostawiłeś go samego?! A jeżeli wstał?

Ledwo wykręcił w progu, natychmiast zawracając do pokoju.

Izuku nie było w łóżku.

― Deku, gdzie żeś polazł, do jasnej cholery?!

Zaraz potem dostrzegł zieloną czuprynę, wystającą zza drugiej strony łóżka.

― Co ty wyprawiasz, imbecylu? ― Dopadł do niego w kilku krokach i wziął na ręce, by położyć z powrotem do łóżka, ale ten złapał go za szyję.

― Tak ciemno ― szeptał mu wprost do ucha.

― Wyszedłem tylko na chwilę, a tu taka panika.

Przewrócił oczami na widok miny kobiety, która uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zaczęła sprawdzać welflon, czy się nie wysunął.

Bakugou usiadł ze swoim bagażem na łóżku, bo ten za nic nie chciał go puścić.

― Bądź tak łaskaw zabrać ręce, Deku. Albo pożałujesz ― zagroził.

― Żadnych bójek, albo stąd wylecisz ― pogroziła mu palcem. ― A wtedy zawołam Todoroiego. To taki spokojny chłopak.

Ukryła uśmiech, widząc twarz tego wybuchowego, nie tylko dzięki Darowi, chłopaka. On naprawdę nie był świadom swojej zaborczości względem Izuku. Była bardzo ciekawa, kiedy zauważy.

Podłączyła kolejną kroplówkę. Sprawdziła opatrunki, które mogła, bo Midoriya wręcz zakleszczył Katsukiego i nie puszczał.

― Izuku, zjedz coś za chwilę. Dobrze? Ten twój narwany kolega ci pomoże ― powiedziała wychodząc.

― Jeszcze czego? Może pieluchę też mam mu zmienić? ― burknął pod nosem, gładząc drżące ciało po plecach.

Zamarł, gdy sobie to uświadomił. Deku jednak był dużo spokojniejszy, gdy to robił, więc wznowił czynność.

― Nie lubię ciemności ― odezwał się nagle Izuku. ― Jest przerażająca.

― To nie ona cię przeraża, tylko to, co się w niej może kryć.

― No... Tak. Masz rację.

Midoriya westchnął i przesunął się na łóżko. Pewnie Kacchan trzymał go tylko dlatego, że pielęgniarka patrzyła. Co z niego byłby za bohater, gdyby nie pokazał, jaki potrafi być dobry dla słabszych? Ale kobieta raczej już wyszła, bo jej nie słyszał i wolał sam się przesunąć nic zostać zrzucony. Szkoda, że dotyk na plecach był wymuszony. Naprawdę uspokajał.

― Przepraszam, że sprawiam tyle kłopotu, Kacchan. Nie chciałem...

― Znając cię, jestem pewien, że chciałeś! ― prychnął na niego, wracając na krzesło, by znów go nie dotykać. ― Nigdy nie myślisz o konsekwencjach, tylko działasz. Jakby ci ktoś jakiś guzik włączał.

Kacchan miał rację. Zawsze działał bezmyślnie. Nogi same wyrywały się do biegu nim pomyślał, że to niebezpieczne. Ale nie potrafił inaczej.

― Nie umiem inaczej. Gdy zobaczyłem, jak ten złoczyńca celuje w twoje plecy, nie mogłem nie zadziałać.

Katsuki zerwał się z krzesła i doskoczył do niego, przewracając na pościel.

― Nic wielkiego by mi się nie stało! Za to ty nie byłbyś teraz ślepy jak kret! Czy do ciebie dociera, że już zawsze możesz zostać niewidomy?!

Klęcząc pomiędzy nogami Izuku, patrzył jak przerażenie narasta na pobladłej twarzy. Wyraźnie niechciana łza została natychmiast starta ramieniem, a głowa odwróconą w stronę ściany. Odsunął się powoli, stając tyłem i ściskając dłonie w pięści.

― Po prostu jesteś idiotą, Deku.

Ten moment wybrał sobie Todoroki, wchodząc z tacą w rękach do pokoju.

― Przyniosłem coś do jedzenia dla Midoriyi. Możemy się wymienić. ― Postawił posiłek na stoliku i spojrzał na Bakugou, który zbliżał się do niego raczej nie z pokojowym wyrazem twarzy.

Nie było to nic nowego, więc nie przejął się tym. Wymowny wybuch tuż przed twarzą spowodował jednak, że się uśmiechnął.

― Midoriya, Katsuki cię nakarmi. Muszę iść na zajęcia. Odpoczywaj i zdrowiej szybko. ― Poklepał po ramieniu Bakugou. ― Okaż mu trochę troski ― dodał ciszej. ― Nie broniłby cię, gdyby cię nie lubił. Ślepy by to zauważył.

I wyszedł, pozostawiając chłopaka w szoku.

― Co jeszcze chciał Todoroki? ― dopytywał Izuku.

Ta krótka chwila wystarczyła, aby się uspokoił. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, nerwowo jednak trzymał poduszkę przy ciele.

― Nic. Musisz zjeść. ― Wziął tacę i przeniósł bliżej.

― Mogę sam. ― Izuku sięgnął w jego stronę, omal od razu nie rozlewając soku, gdy nie trafił.

― Ty już lepiej nic nie rób! ― Złapał go za rękę, zatrzymując przed kolejna katastrofą. ― Nakarmię cię, bo inaczej nic nie trafi do twojego żołądka, a na podłogę. Otwieraj buzię.

― Ale... ― chciał zaprotestować, ale łyżka z zupa już znalazła się w ustach.

Wolał nie sprzeczać się z Kacchanem. Westchnął ciężko i pozwolił się karmić.

― Grzeczny chłopczyk ― rzucił sarkastycznie Bakugou, gdy odstawił pusty talerz.

― Dziękuję ― mruknął cicho w odpowiedzi, opadając na bok.

― Hej! Co jest?

Blondyn natychmiast znalazł się przy nim, przytrzymując ostrożnie, by nie spadł.

― Najadłem się i czuję się strasznie śpiący ― wymruczał niczym rasowy kot, naciągając się, ale zaraz potem jęknął.

― Przestań. Pomogę ci.

― Muszę już spać ― mamrotał niewyraźnie. ― Kacchan chce mi pomóc. To jakiś dobry sen.

Nie protestował, gdy chłopak wsunął mu nogi pod koc i ułożył prosto. Z zamkniętymi oczami, choć w tej chwili nie robiło najmniejszej różnicy, wyciągnął ręce i złapał Bakugou za szyję, przyciągając do siebie. Nagły, krótki pocałunek zaskoczył Katsukiego.

― Naprawdę cię lubię, Kacchan ― mruknął i zasnął.

― Deku, zamorduję cię ― powiedział cicho, ale nawet sam w to nie uwierzył.

Pocałunek był elektryzujący i niesamowicie gorący. Może i nie znał się na tym, ale to ciepło było podejrzane. Potwierdził swoje przypuszczenia, dotykając czoła śpiącego.

― Jeszcze tego brakowało.

Pielęgniarka, po wezwaniu, tylko załamała ręce.

― Spodziewałam się tego wcześniej czy później, ale teraz to akurat najgorszy moment. Musimy jak najszybciej zbić gorączkę, bo jeszcze bardziej go osłabi.

Kilka minut później, na polecenie kobiety wniósł go do łazienki, gdzie ostrożnie chłodzili rozgrzane ciało letnią wodą.

Izuku coś mamrotał i pielęgniarka głaskała go po głowie, szepcząc jakieś głupoty w stylu; że będzie dobrze i takie tam.

Katsuki zmarszczył brwi, choć nie wiedział, dlaczego irytuje go taka nadopiekuńczość. Cały czas trzymał asekurująco Deku, by nie wpadł głębiej do wody.

Po kwadransie wyjęli go z wanny, owijając szczelnie ręcznikiem. Na pielęgniarce w ogóle nie robiła wrażenia nagość Midoriyi.

― Połóż go do łóżka i pilnuj. Idę po świeże opatrunki, te są mokre.

Dyrygowania nie było końca. Musiał cały czas przytrzymywać chłopaka, gdy go opatrywała. A Deku, nawet śpiąc, albo raczej będąc nieprzytomnym, opadał na niego. Tylko sam nie rozumiał, czemu w najmniejszym stopniu mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nawet sam obejmował go w pasie ramieniem.

― Pilnuj go teraz. ― I wyszła.

― Przecież nigdzie nie pójdzie w takim stanie ― odwarknął na to polecenie.

I tak nie dałby się stąd teraz wygonić. Zachowanie Deku zaczęło go fascynować. Przysiadł na brzeg łóżka i odgarnął wilgotne włosy z czoła Midoriyi.

― Kachcan... Ciągle mnie krzywdzisz ― jęknął chory i położył głowę na udzie Bakugou. ― Czemu to robisz?

― Deku... Ja...

Co miał powiedzieć? Zawsze traktował go w ten sposób, bo irytował się na sam widok Midoriyi. Niezależnie, co by mu zrobił, ten nadal przy nim tkwił. Podążał, chwalił, a nawet ustępował specjalnie dla niego. A kilka godzin temu osłonił własnym ciałem.

Chory nie przestawał się wiercić, przesuwając coraz bliżej Katsukiego.

― Przestań mnie odtrącać, Kacchan...

Teraz wręcz klęczał na nim, co zaczynało być krepujące, bo miał na sobie jedynie bieliznę.

― Musisz się położyć, Deku. ― Spróbował go odsunąć, ale ten nie pozwolił, łapiąc go za kark i przyciągając do pocałunku.

Midoriya był silny, ale Bakugou nie miał wielkiej ochoty w tej chwili go powstrzymywać. Nie znał takiego Deku. Biorącego tego, co chce.

― Kacchan... Proszę...

Ten błagalny ton spowodował jednak, że coś w nim pękło. Ten Deku był chory i ranny. A jeśli pozwoli, by kontynuował, będzie jeszcze bardziej wyczerpany. A to z kolei spowoduje, że nie uda się go wyleczyć.

Z ciężkim westchnięciem odsunął go od siebie i ułożył z powrotem na poduszce. Izuku wtulił się w nią, mamrocząc imię Katsukiego.

― Głupi Deku.

Ta noc okazała się ciężka dla nich obu. Izuku majaczył, choć dostał leki i okłady. Bakugou pilnował, by leżał, ale było to mozolne zadanie. Midoriya co jakiś czas chciał robić dziwne rzeczy; na przykład ratować kota sąsiadów, więc utrzymanie go w łóżku było prawdziwym wyzwaniem.

― Cicho, może jeszcze śpi ― dotarło w pewnej chwili do Katsukiego jakieś szeptanie.

Uniósł głowę. Nie zauważył, kiedy przysnął, trzymając dłoń Deku.

Todoroki stał w drzwiach z tacą, a za nim Kirishima. Pobłażliwy uśmiech tego pierwszego wkurzył Bakugou. Szybko wstał, przykrywając szczelnie Deku.

― Mam śniadanie i dla ciebie. Nie byłeś wczoraj na kolacji ― odezwał się Shouto.

― Co z Midoriyą? Nie wygląda dobrze ― szepnął Eijirou.

― Miał gorączkę. Niedawno spadła. Zostańcie na chwilę, muszę iść do pielęgniarki. Kroplówka się kończy.

Todorowi zbyt go irytował, by mógł przebywać z nim dłużej w tym samym pokoju.

Poinformował kobietę o stanie Deku i przekazał, że idzie po jakieś czyste rzeczy dla niego.

Przewrócił oczami, widząc plakaty All Mighta porozwieszane w sporej części pokoju Deku. Zignorował je i zaczął szukać jakiś ubrań. W jednej z szuflad trafił na notesy. Rozpoznał ten, który jeszcze w poprzedniej szkole spalił wybuchem i wyrzucił przez okno.

„ _Analizy bohaterów nr13"_

Przekartkował go. Zatrzymał się na opisie siebie. Żadna z wcześniejszych analiz nie była tak szczegółowa jak ta. Deku naprawdę znał go doskonale. Zatrzasnął notes i wrócił do poprzedniej czynności.

Wrócił do sali w ciągu kwadransa. Poza pielęgniarką nie było w niej żadnego z gości.

― Kazałam im wyjść. Był niespokojny ― szepnęła. ― Pomóc ci go ubrać?

― Nie trzeba. Poradzę sobie.

Uśmiechnęła się i tylko pokiwała głową, odłączając kroplówkę.

― Podleczyłam go trochę. Nie wiem, czy z oczami lepiej, bo nadal śpi, ale niektóre obrażenia się zregenerowały.

― Ale jest szansa? ― zapytał z nadzieją, której nie udało mu się ukryć.

― Nie chcę cię okłamywać. Zobaczymy, gdy się obudzi. Jeśli będzie postęp, to widzę szansę. Najlepiej niech nie wstaje, poza skorzystaniem z toalety. Zjedz coś póki jeszcze śpi.

Zostawiła go, cicho zamykając drzwi. Katsuki posłuchał, ale nie zjadł wiele. Nie miał apetytu.

Szybko wrócił na swoje miejsce przy łóżku Deku. Wsunął dłoń pod koc, by dotknąć jego ręki, a ta zamknęła się na niej. Delikatny uśmiech rozpogodził twarz Izuku. Kącik ust Katsukiego uniósł się samoistnie na ten widok.

― Durny Deku.

― Kacchan? ― cicho wymruczał chłopak, odwracając się w stronę głosu. ― To ty?

― Tak. Obudziłem cię? Powinieneś jeszcze spać.

― Pić.

Katsuki uniósł go ostrożnie i podał szklankę z wodą. Midoriya zakrztusił się przy pierwszym łyku, ale po odkaszlnięciu wypił powoli resztę.

― Co się dzieje?

― Dostałeś w nocy gorączki ― tłumaczył, ale niecierpliwie czekał aż ten otworzy oczy.

Ten jednak znów zasnął, nawet nie czekając aż zostanie położony. Obudził się ponownie godzinę później z wyraźnie jaśniejszym umysłem. Nawet sam usiadł i otworzył oczy, przecierając je wcześniej.

― I jak? ― nie wytrzymał w końcu bakugou.

― Co „i jak"? ― odparł pytaniem, a gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi dodał: ― Muszę do toalety.

― W porządku. Zaniosę cię.

― Wystarczy, że mnie zaprowadzisz. ― Zmarszczył czoło, ogłupiały coraz bardziej takim zachowaniem. ― Mówiłem coś przez sen?

Spuścił nogi z łóżka, ale zaraz poczuł jak ręka Kacchana wsuwa się pod kolana i podnosi go bez problemu. Zawsze był niższy od niego.

― Pielęgniarka zakazała ci nawet chodzić. Zero wysiłku.

Zostawił go w łazience.

― Przyniosłem ci ubranie. Pomogę ci w kąpieli, jeśli chcesz się odświeżyć.

Deku zaczerwienił się na tę propozycję.

― Po.. Poradzę sobie.

― Ale w razie czego wołaj. ― Nakierował jego dłoń na umywalkę. ― Toaleta jest obok.

Wyszedł, dając mu trochę prywatności.

Izuku usiadł na sedesie, trzymając się za rękę, która tak ostrożnie dotykał dopiero co Kacchan. Naprawdę coś przegapił przez noc.

Po omacku skorzystał z toalety i udało mu się nawet wziąć prysznic. Problemem stał się ręcznik, którego nie mógł znaleźć w zasięgu ręki.

― Kacchan!? ― skapitulował w końcu i zawołał.

― Co się stało? ― zaniepokoił się wyraźnie Katsuki, wpadając do środka.

Deku stał w kabinie prysznic nagi i ociekający resztkami wody z dziwnym wyrazem na twarzy.

― Eee... Ręcznik. Potrzebuję ręcznika ― oprzytomnił po chwili.

― A tak. Oczywiście.

Otulił go puszystym materiałem i asekurował przy wyjściu z kabiny. Zaprowadził do łóżka i zaczął wycierać drugim ręcznikiem. Najpierw nogi, by mógł założyć bieliznę. Izuku, chociaż skrępowany, nie potrafił się przeciwstawić, nawet jakby mógł. Nie wiedział gdzie ma ubranie. Kręciło mu się lekko w głowie i, gdy Kacchan ubierał mu bluzę, opadł głową na jego tors, by zaraz potem się odsunąć.

― Wszystko w porządku? Zbladłeś. Mam wezwać pielęgniarkę? Włączy znów kroplówkę.

― Tylko kręci mi się w głowie ― powiedział cicho.

― Już cię położę i zawołam...

― Nie. ― Złapał go za rękę. ― Tylko mnie połóż. Nie odchodź.

Czemu nie potrafił mu odmówić? Powinien iść po pomoc.

― Nie odejdę ― obiecał i wiedział, że dotrzyma słowa. ― A teraz się połóż. Ułożyłem wyżej poduszkę, byś mógł cos zjeść. Wczoraj nie wiele tego było.

Izuku czuł się coraz bardziej skołowany. To nie było normalne zachowanie Kacchana. Zamrugał, bo oczy zaczęły go szczypać, ale po potarciu przestały. W milczeniu pozwolił się nakarmić. Potem oparł głowę o poduszkę.

― Która godzina?

― Dochodzi jedenasta.

― Omijają cię zajęcia. Aizawa się wścieknie.

― Nieważne. Nie odejdę.

Midoriya zamrugał, dostrzegając słabe światło i cień, gdzieś z boku, z którego dolatywał głos Kacchana.

― Czemu? Przecież to tylko ja. Deku.

Usłyszał jak chłopak przysiada się tuż obok niego, gdy łóżko się ugięło i ujął jego dłoń. Niespotykanie, jak na Bakugou, delikatnie zataczał kciukiem kręgi we wnętrzu.

― Cóż... Może właśnie dlatego. Sam nie wiem.

― Dobrze się czujesz, Kacchan? ― Naprawdę zaniepokoiło go takiego zachowanie. ― To do ciebie nie podobne. Nie wrzeszczysz na mnie. Nie zastraszasz. Nie... ― zająknął się ― ranisz.

Poczuł jak dłoń zostaje mocniej ściśnięta. Trochę za mocno.

― Dlaczego pomimo tego wszystkiego, co ci ciągle robię, ty nadal mnie lubisz? Nie mogę tego pojąć. Irytuje mnie to. Denerwuje.

Izuku spanikował. Wyrwał rękę i odsunął sie, choć nie miał zbyt wielkich możliwości. Kacchan jednak się nie poruszył z miejsca. Na chwilę. Potem westchnął ciężko. Łóżko ugięło się bardziej, jakby ktoś na nim klęknął i Izuku poczuł dłoń na policzku, a potem ostrożny, niepewny dotyk warg na swoich ustach. Jakby Kacchan bał się, że zostanie odtrącony.

― Przepraszam, Deku. ― Oparł głowę o jego czoło, nadal trzymając dłoń na jego policzku. ― Za wszystko. Byłem... Jestem idiotą.

Oddech Izuku drżał. Miał nadzieję, że to nie sen. Takiego Kacchana zawsze dostrzegał, gdy nikt nie patrzył. Takiego kochał.

Przytulił go zachłannie, nawet jeśli miałby się zaraz obudzić. Trzymał za koszulę, ale ten nawet nie drgnął z zamiarem ucieczki.

― Deku.

Uniósł mu podbródek i znów pocałował, tym razem językiem zmuszając do rozchylenia ust. Izuku cicho jęknął, pozwalając mu wtargnąć głębiej. To więcej niż marzył.

Lecz Kacchan trwał tak bardzo krótko.

― Na teraz dosyć. ― Odsunął się. ― Masz odpoczywać. Pójdę po pielęgniarkę i znów podłączy kroplówkę. Ani się waż poruszyć albo tego pożałujesz. Zrozumiano, durny Deku?

Po raz pierwszy obelga nie brzmiała dla Izuku srogo i przerażająco. Tym razem była wręcz czuła.

Uśmiechnął się słabo i kiwnął głową.

― Możesz jeszcze odsłonić kotarę, będę mógł zobaczyć, gdy ktoś wchodzi.

Usłyszał tylko sapnięcie i został przytulony, a następnie Katsuki wybiegł z pokoju.

― Widzi! On widzi! ― doleciał krzyk z korytarza.

Midoriya spojrzał w stronę okna. Obraz, ciągle za grubą mgłą, już tak nie przerażał jak ciemność wcześniej.

Jego mroki nagle zaczęły się rozwiewać.

Wszystkie.

 **Koniec.**


End file.
